Twin Cloud
by Element Phoenix Akira
Summary: Harry Potter is Kyoya Hibari older twin brother – and he's coming for a visit!


**Title: Twin Clouds**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; they belong strictly to their respectable owners and creators.**** Any and all constructive criticisms and questions in regards to this story would be greatly appreciated and welcomed.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is Kyoya Hibari older twin brother – and he's coming for a visit! **

**Warning(s): Language, violence, etc. **

**Rating: T (it many go up)**

**Chapter One:**

**S**tanding in front of the gates of Namimori middle school, Harry stared in amazement. All around student dressed in neat, well-care for uniforms, were lingering around campus chatting to a friend or classmate as they left for dismissed with happy faces. He couldn't help but smiled, his brother truly did create a peaceful school, even with his…eh…certain _methods_.

Looking back at his two companions, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, he rolled his emerald green eyes in fond amusement. Ron, he longtime best friend since eleven, looked wide-eyed at the beautiful school, azure eyes shined in awe. He reminded Harry of one of those chibi drawings he had seen in a manga once. An adorable chibi with dark auburn hair and glossy blue eyes, he snickered, amused, imaging his over six foot tall, temperamental friend as a cuddly plushie.

Draco, though, was quite the opposite. Instead of astonishment, he wore a look of disinterest and barely concealed disgust. His grayish blue eyes silently scanned the area and his aristocratic face scrunched up a little then quickly resumed blank. Only someone with a well trained eye, like his own, would have caught the fast gesture. Or at least, a very close friend, Harry noted, as Ron hit Draco's arm in annoyance having caught the look. He could tell Draco already thought this was a waste of time.

Looking back at the crowd of student, he just knew they were going to stick out like a sore thumb. After all, how were they going to go around unseen clad in designer clothes? Sometimes, Harry frowned; he wanted to pounced that spoiled blonde and his policy to never be seen in the presence of _uncultured, _badly _dressed _people. (Really, can someone say pampered much?)

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward into Namimori middle school in the hope to seeing his twin brother again. Ron and Draco stood closely behind him. As he enter campus, something small and yellow landed calmly on his shoulder and started to sing with seem to be the school anthem? With a grin, Harry kept moving without bothering to dislodge the yellow cutie, already knowing that it was his brother pet birdy Hibird.

But once Hibird started singing everything seemed to freeze. Students that were going about their daily lives all froze, the noise level drop and slowly, almost scarily everyone turn around turning to find the location of the singing. After all, when Hibird sings that means the terrible blood thirsty Hibari Kyoya is around and nobody wants that. Seeing this Harry shook his head. No matter how much he loved his brother, he needed to be nicer to people. It would be nice to see his unsocial twin having fun for a change.

Students, afraid that Hibari might be around the corner looked around carefully, frighten that one small move might get them bitten to death. Slowly all heads turn straight to the location of the song and everyone – minus Harry, Ron and Draco – gasped.

There, standing all cool and model-like in front of two hot guys was Hibari-san?

Not noticing the group of awe teenagers, Harry moved forward determine to find his brother. Leaving behind heart-shape eyed girls and boys, never knowing he created the worse thing known to mankind, fans. (Poor Harry)

Walking through the front doors, he made his way to the stairway, knowing straight away if Kyoya would be anywhere it be the roof. It was his favorite place to be at when they were younger. Cloud watching he used to say, he always did like looking at the sky.

Quickly, he made his way up the steps reaching the door that led to the roof, hearing voices outside. Opening it, Harry walked on the roof taking in the shocking site. His beloved brother, holding out his weapon of chose, tonfas, at and adorable baby dressed in a miniature suit, wearing a black fedora. A green chameleon rested on top.

His first thought: What is going on?

His second thought: Where did he get a suit in that size?

Harry all but screamed, "Kyoya! What are you doing?"

Turning around swiftly, Hibari Kyoya looked behind him to see who dare speak his first name and his charcoal eyes went wide.

"A-aniki?"

**So, here is the rewritten version of 'Cloud's Twin'**

**What do you think? Does it need more work? **


End file.
